A Spirit's Return
by Ryouluver4evr
Summary: Sequal to Bakura's Adventure Through Ocean and Land.Ryou's spirit chases after the stolen Millennium Ring, and it's up to him to get it back. But he's just a spirit...(CHAP.1 UP!)


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. Simple as that.

---------------------------

RL4E: Welcome! I told you I wasn't gonna write a sequel to Bakura's Adventure Through Ocean and Land, but I guess I changed my mind, like usual. I get that from my mom...o.o;;;

Ryou: On with the ficcie!^^

RL4E: ^.^ Please review!!

---------------------------

When we last left Bakura's Adventure Through Ocean and Land, Ryou risked his life to make Bakura understand the way he felt, and eventually, Bakura did, only he realized it too late and Niro appeared and he stabbed Ryou, betraying them both. Bakura was furious, after all, he and Ryou had finally been so close, and he ended up murdering Niro himself, but then Ryou's heart stopped and he died, and with the bond that to two shared, Bakura died as well...

---------------------------

Eventually, all of Yugi and all of his friends gave up hope and knew Ryou would never come back. Yugi cried himself to sleep frequently after realizing this, and Yami would always hug him, trying to comfort him. The truth was that Yami was equally as sad, but didn't show it. But everybody knew they had to move on, and they tried their hardest.

---------------------------

Spirits never die, though, and Ryou's finally awoke and rose up from his body. He glanced down at the bodies, and gasped.

"I'm dead..." he whispered. Then he went down to Bakura's body and looked at him, hoping that he was still alive, but the looks of it weren't too reassuring at all. Bakura's eyes were half open and lifeless, and his mouth was open a little with some blood running from it. He was so motionless, and Ryou knew he, too, was dead. He wondered why his spirit wasn't awakening, then he remembered Bakura telling him that his spirit never died, it just lived in the Millennium Ring forever. 

So Ryou tried lifting the Ring, but his hand only went through it. He sat there, staring at the Ring sadly, trying to lift it in everyway possible so that Bakura would once again be with him. But he was just a spirit and he only went through it. He'd never get Bakura back. 

A tear rolled down Ryou's cheek and he bit his lip to keep from crying, when suddenly a hand appeared on his shoulder. Ryou gasped and turned around and was startled to see Niro grinning at him. Ryou looked back down at Niro's body. A black gas emerged from Niro's wound.

"Leave here, there's no point in staying. But since I personally cannot see Bakura's spirit, you'll have to do. I thank you and him both for freeing the evil that was embedded into me. Take this as my thanks," Niro kindly said as he removed his blue bandana from his forehead and handed it to Ryou, who unsteadily took it.

"So, you really weren't evil after all?? But then who was controlling you??" Ryou asked.

"I honestly don't know, Ryou...Just be careful. This is probably the last time you'll ever see me. Remember these 2 things: 1, nobody can feel, see, or hear you, and 2, wear that bandana as a token of my apology. I truly am sorry I got you both entangled in this," Niro explained. Ryou nodded and stared at the ground. When he looked back up, Niro was already gone. 

Ryou never forgot that moment. Full of sadness and yet so beautiful. The sun was shining down through the forest of cherry blossom trees and the gentle wind blowing pink petals around and gently blowing Ryou's hair.

Ryou began to walk away from the scene. He sighed and took a glance at the Ring again, and decided he'd never leave here, because it was his Ring. But he needed to take a walk around to think things out. And he did just that.

He figured that he'd walked around for a few hours, considering it was getting dark, so he headed back but he realized that he could pretty much fly because he was a spirit. He flew back to where the Ring was, but decided not to stay there. After walking, he had an urge ((for herbal! lol, just kidding!!)) to travel, and besides, he didn't want to be there to see those bodies rot after a few months. Ew...

Ryou decided to check up on the ring every few days, but he'd never get to travel if that were the case. He tried to think of what he could do, when suddenly a man came riding over on a horse. Ryou's eyes widened a little. The man jumped of the horse and cringed at the 3 dead bodies, but his eyes gleamed when he spotted the Millennium Ring on the ground. He greedily picked it up.

"HEY!! PUT THAT DOWN!! IT'S MINE!!!!" Ryou yelled as he tried to punch the man, but he only went through him and the man acted as if nothing happened. He got onto his horse and then rode off fast with Ryou standing there in disbelief. Ryou flew after him at full speed, he wasn't gonna give up that easily. And the chase was on...

TBC

----------------------------------

RL4E: Well, what d'ya think?? Please review me and tell!!


End file.
